Wire theft, such as in connection with lampposts and other outdoor equipment having or using wires therein, is unfortunately a rampant problem, especially for governmental entities and other businesses that maintain them. In view of the same, devices, systems, and methods to secure wires and prevent wire theft would be well received in the marketplace.